fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo and Iceboys12co. Show
Nintendo and Iceboys12co. Show is a comedy anime series created by Iceboys12co. and Nintendo. The show involves the misadventures of Mario, ApplePeach, and their friends and going through some un-topic parts. The Show started in Janurary 1998, and it based on sereval nintendo games and Iceboys12co. games The Show borrows elements from cartoons like "Super Mario Bros Super Show", "Sheep in the big city", and etc. Plot: The Show focuses on the main characters of the Nintendo games(EX: Mario, Legend of Zelda, Kirby, Donkey Kong Country, and etc.) and Iceboys12co. games (EX: Princess ApplePeach, Elemental Thief, Yonic, PoPo PaPa, and etc.), and some other companies like Hudson, Namco, Konami, and Capcom in their lives in the sereval locations. Most episodes involves a tough task/problem to the characters and in the end, it's solved, and the Episodes are for fun and comedy. Some also involve villains having a evil plan, and it's up to the heroes to stop him/her with humorous and unexpected results. Episodes The episodes ran from 1998, and so on in couples of seasons. List of Episodes Characters: Heroes: Villains: Voice Actors: USA: *Walker Boone: Mario *Andrea Libman: July Double, Nana *Tress MacNeille: Jimm, Spy-Guy, Diz, Black Bomberman "Kurobon" *Tony Rosato: Luigi, Tony Kinker *Matt Hill: Michael Kinker, Jimmy *Jeannie Elias: Princess Peach *Benoit Allemane: King Harkinain, King Charling, T.Willaim *Tabitha St Germain: Wendy O. Koopa, Arin, Evilla, Princess Majia *Tifanie Christun: Angelica *Scatman Crothers: The Grand Master *Charlie Adler: Pi-Risk, Jui, Terllo *Harvey Atkin: Bowser *Lou Albano: Chill Village Elder, Professor James *Steve Whitmire: T.Orbit *Kevin Seal: Mr. Bad, King Dedede *Tara Strong: Evil Jabi, Kinn, Princess ApplePeach *Carlos Alazraqui: Pinn *Stephanie Nadolny: Jojo, Popo *Joe Romersa: A.V.D. *Dan Castellaneta: Johnny Jackson, Goi-Goi *Arnold Schwarzenegger: Robo-Jet *Tom Kenny: Tim, Firehead, Giga, Tommy Bee *Alan Oppenheimer: Kracko, K, Various *Laura Bailey: Cassandra *Ken Schatz: David *Cynthia Cranz: Palutana *BJ Ward: Karin, Queen Charling, Queen Harkinain *Michele Knotz: Jessica, *Sandy Fox: Kyoko *Brad Garrett: Balrog, Crack-Man, Gim Bograd *Christopher Gray: MegaMan, White BomberMan "Shirobon", *Brandon O'Bray: Woko the Wolf *Gregg Berger: Dr. Killa, Dargon *Lalainia Lindbjerg: Jabi *Jack Evans: Bass *Kelly Sheridan: Kaina *Jonathan Potts: Link, Ninja Brando, Simon Belmont *Richard Newman: M.Bison, Ganon *Scott McNeil: Dr. Wily, Derak, Robin, Various *Ian James Corlett: Prince Jon, Jet, Billy Tom *Levi Stubbs: DevilMan, Anubis *Rachael MacFarlane: Sulith *Neil Ross: Jui, Sam, Garrellm *Lex Lang: Issac *Jim Cummings: Anderson, Captain Cap, Various *Judy Strangis: The Creepers *Michael Stark: Lugwig Von Koopa, Various *Brad Kesten: Jake (TBA) Japan: *Toru Furuya: Mario, Kinn *Naoki Tatsuta: Luigi, Pinn *Miki Itō: Princess Peach, Princess ApplePeach, Jabi, Evilla, Evil Jabi *Masako Nozawa: Giga, Jojo, Woko the Wolf *Naoko Watanabe: Nana, Angelica, Princess Rina *Yoshito Yasuhara: Billy Tom, Jake *Hisao Egawa: Goi-Goi, Garrellm, Sam, Firehead *Mitsuaki Madono: David, Dargon, Anderson, T.Orbit *Isshin Chiba: Zin, Issac *Teiyu Ichiryusai: Prince Jon *Koji Totani: Anubis (TBA) Merchandise: Mcdonald's: In 2000, McDonald's released the Happy Meal toys for the show. #Applepeach (Her face changes, showing different emotions when you press it.) #Jon (Equipped with the Gaddlight. If you press a button on top of it, the Gaddlight will release a bright light, which you can use the toy as a flashlight.) #Ninja Brando (If you press the back of the toy, his arm will move like he'll slash with a sword.) #Mario (If you push his right leg, his upper body will spin around) #Luigi (If you push the toy down, it will pounce causing the toy to jump.) #Yoshi (If you push the back of the toy, it will use it's tongue from it's mouth.) Plushies: #Mario (usual clothing, fire mario, pirate outfit, cowboy outfit, astronaut) #Luigi (usual clothing, frog suit, pirate outfit, cowboy outfit, astronaut) #Peach (usual clothing, witch dress, sailor fuku, cowboy outfit, ninja outfit) #Toad (usual clothing, red toad, blue toad, green toad, yellow toad) #ApplePeach (usual clothing, princess dress, christmas dress, witch dress, bee uniform, sailor fuku) #Jon (usual clothing, prince outfit, cowboy outfit, green tonic, pirate outfit, School outfit) #Rina (usual clothing, princess dress, st. patrick dress, pirate outfit, purple tonic, sailor fuku) #Woko (usual clothing, pirate outfit, tarzan pants, puss in boots outfit, ninja outfit) #Giga (usual clothing, Inferno, Neptune, Zeus, Chaos, school outfit, cyan tonic, prince outfit) TBA VHS and DVD releases: Triva: *This is one of Iceboys12co.'s longest running TV series they produced. TV Tropes: *The City: Yonicain City *Artifact of Death/Artifact of Doom: The Iku Monster Ball fill this role out as Kirby accidently actived it. *Battle Cry: Jojo Kashima have two: "GORA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA GORA!" and "ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!!!". Zin also have one battle cry: "MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!" *Big Bad: Dr. Killa, Bowser, Derak, Ganon/Ganondorf, Sulith, K' Nori *Breaking the Fourth Wall: Many. Like, Alot. Here is an example: **'ApplePeach': Well Woko, my friend, we got good news. look like Jon's gotta get a raising! **'Woko': Oh please, he's not even in this episode! **'Jon': *appears* Hey guys! **'Woko':.....aaaaaannnd I lost my train of thought on that one. **'ApplePeach': Silly you. *Butt Monkey: Giga, Jojo, Diz, Terllo, Garllem, Sid, Ninja Brando, and Tommy Bee. One episode, Link appears to be one. *Catch Phrase: Tons. from ApplePeach said "Hooray! Hooray! Amazing!" for some resolutions to some of her problem is being successful, to Jon said "Well, I rest my case.". And btw, Link have his catchphrase from the Legend of Zelda TV Series: "Well Excasuuuuuuuuuuuuuuue me princess." *Chekhov's Gun: Applepeach, Jon, Rina can use their spells to solve problems, or defeat anyone. *Cool Sword: Issac's Kanata, which can counter some fire-based attacks. *Elemental Powers: Kirby can use a copy abitiy just like his own games. And Giga have couple of them in fact (Fire(Inferno), Water(Neptune), Ice, Wind, Thunder(Zeus), Dark(Chaos)). *Fighting Spirit: Avatars, and Anubis, who is not a Avatar. *Five-Bad Band: Dr. Killa's SMCSS Squad: **The Big Bad: Dr. Killa **The Dragon: Mr. Bad **The Evil Genius: Jet (probably not much of a genius, due to the fact that he have a jetpack to fly) **The Brute : Crack-Man (who surpisely have Brains) **The Dark Chick: Evilla *My Name Is Not Durwood: THAT'S TERLLO!!! and THAT'S WIZZYTIMER!!! *Adventure Duo: Issac and Jabi. Mario and Luigi, of course. Giga and Jojo sometimes. Jimm and Karin. Popo and Nana. Ninja Brando and Arin. *The Obi-Wan: The Grand Master to Jojo. Toadworth in the later seasons. *X Meets Y: This show is like what if Tiny Toon Adventures meets Animaniacs meets Super Mario Bros. Super Show meets Loony tunes meets TMNT meets SuperMan meets etc. The entire show, as Iceboys12co. teams up with Nintendo. And also they teams up with Konami, Namco, Hudson, Capcom, etc. *Bittersweet Ending: In one episode, Jake and Suila hugged, but Suila punched Jake while having a happy face. But luckly it's doesn't mean that she broke up with him. *Superpowers For A Day: Jojo in "Supa Sports". *Crouching Moron, Hidden Badass: Jojo Kashima. He sometimes don't take a fight seriously. But if you mispronounced "Manga" or insluting him bad enough, or sometime bad like that, he can kick anyone's butt. *Berserk Button: ApplePeach have one, as someone keep insulting her or hurting her friends or even threatening them, sometimes showing a text ballon with a skull on her head sometimes, and showing her angry face, meaning that he/she pressed her berserk button. For Derak, one time something involving steroids. *Even Evil Has Standards: Sulith hates it when someone shoot globs into her cloths. And of course, Sulith does not torture...cats....because they're too cute to die and they deserves to live... ._. *Everything Talks: ALMOST EVERYTHING. **'Sulith': Just, why does everything TALKING TO ME?!?! *Fire, Ice, Lightning: Giga have his element powers. *Badass Adorable: ApplePeach, Kirby, Yoshi, Woko, Jimm, Karin, etc. *Hello Nurse: Sulith (sometimes). Iceila. *Magical Native American: Chill Village Elder, and he's best at that. *Ninja Pirate Zombie Robot: Billy Tom and Robin as they're Ninja Cowboys (Epic.). *Screw This, I'm Outta Here: Dr. Killa, at the end of "Dare-Jabi". *First Kiss: Giga and Iceila. *The Chew Toy: Sometimes Giga and Jojo fill this role. Probably Garllem and Sid. And Toad. *Fractured Fairy Tale: The episodes based on fairy tales or other stories fill up this trope. *Giant Enemy Crab : **'Ninja Brando': I fought a giant crab! **'Arin':.....congrats? **'Mario': Fantasic. **'Jon': I don't know if that had to do with anything. *Flat "What.": **'Dr. Killa': for that rate, I think I'll picture you in....A KITTEN UNDERWEAR! **'Sulith': Oh please, you don't make me do.... **'Dr. Killa': For five minutes straight. **'Sulith': *Embrassed* What. **- **'Dr. Killa': I'll get you for this! **'Link': Well Excasuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuue me Mr. Sir-McKi! **'Dr.' 'Killa': what. did. you. just say? **'Link': Yeah, I'm insulting you now! How do you like tha- **'Dr. Killa': what. **'Link': what. **- **'Derak': I don’t know who this “Setona” is, but it sounds like a classy lady! **'Jimm': Actually he's EXTREMELY EVIL MAGI- **'Derak': Or was it a strange artificial color of a sushi? **'Jimm and Karin':....what. **- **'Jake': But He dropped a 500 GARDON on you! **'Terllo': Yeah man! I....what. **'July': Oh please, my dad work for the government. So basically I never claimed to be a good person. **'Jake and Terllo':.......what. **'July': You two....really don't know what I'm talking about, did you? **'Jake and Terllo':.....*look at each other, then look at July*..................What. *Happy Dance: ApplePeach does that mostly. Sulith did that also. *Jerk Ass: Terllo...well mostly sometimes anyway. Anubis, mostly. K' Nori. *Kill It with Fire: Giga said exact words when he sees a Giant Zombie-Monster, and kill him with fire from his inferno form. Literally. *Not Wearing Pants: Woko, as he stated he don't wear any pants, and ApplePeach said that animals don't wear cloths, unless necessary. *Achievements in Ignorance: Kaina is able to obtain a cupcake on her machine because she erroneously believes there's a cupcake button. **'Professor James': ...Where did you get that cupcake? **'Kaina': Cupcake button. **'Professor James': But I never installed that cupcake button! **'Kaina': Then where did I get this cupcake...? **'ApplePeach': * Whispering* CUUUUPPCAAAKKKEE BUTTTTOONNNN. **'Kaina': ApplePeach... *All There in the Manual: Scriptbook, The official Magic handbook, Jojo's Tenkaichi Book of Kung Fu, a Avatar Book, and etc. *Foreshadowing: In Episode 67: **'Jojo': Well, It was fun. Now I'm gotta eat poptarts, and want to do more things! **'T.Orbit': So what? Are you gonna to find a forign cave or someth- **'Jojo': Nope. Maybe I'll go to Hawaii. **'T.Orbit': Waaaa?! Why?! **'Jojo': I want to ride a dolphin! **'T.Orbit': **And....Speaking of a devil, 9 episodes later, He DID get to go to Hawaii to ride a dolphin. *Palette Swap: ApplePeach and Kaina. Kaina is the palette swap of Applepeach, but entirely different. *Bilingual Bonus: In one episode, ApplePeach speaks japanese, that part is not in the original japanese dub though. **Japanese: みなさんこんにちは！= Hello Everyone! *Gratuitous Japanese: Kinda same thing for the "Bilingual Bonus". In one episode, As ApplePeach, Jon, Rina, Brando, Arin, Giga, and Jojo speaks japanese having the Ginyu Tokusentai Theme from Dragon Ball Z played and acting like Power Rangers. It was the same thing goes to every dubs(expect German, Frence, and Italy) And please noted that in the chinese dub is the same as the original dubs, expect that they translated the words into Chinese. **'ApplePeach': We fight for Peace and Justice! ApplePeach, The Loveable Sentai! (私達は平和と正義のために戦う！アップルピーチ、愛らしい戦隊！) **'Jon': We're the hope of the world! Jon, The Brave Sentai! (我々は世界の希望だ！ジョン、勇敢戦隊！) **'Rina': We're the one who only villains should fear! Rina, The Beauty Sentai! (私たちは悪人が恐れるべきものだ！リナ、美容戦隊！) **'Brando': We're the light bolds of the darkness! Brando, The Mystical Sentai! (我々闇の光太字にしている！) **'Arin': We'll never Surrender, We'll always keep trying! Arin, The Speedster Sentai! (我々は降伏決してないだろう、我々は常にしようておこう！アリン、俊足戦隊！) **'Giga': We're the heroes of the rainbow! Giga, The Elemental Sentai! (我々虹の英雄だ！ギガ、元素戦隊！) **'Jojo': We're the Alpha and the awesomeness! Jojo, The Justice Sentai! (我々アルファと素晴らしさだ！ジョジョ、正義戦隊！) **'Everyone': And Together, We Are... THE SUPER RAINBOW FORCES!!! (と一緒に、私たちは..."スーパー虹戦隊"！！！) *Crush! Kill! Destroy!/Kill All Humans!: In the episode "Smart Metal", Jet ate a computer chip, which somehow causes him to transform into a android (and got Arnold Schwarzenegger's voice, which his robot form is voiced BY himself.) and deciced to causes trouble of all humanity. *Theme Music Power-Up: When whoever got a Star from Super Mario Bros., it will have the star music from that game. *Everybody Laughs Ending: Some of the episodes have these. *Obsessed With Italian Food: Mario and Luigi *We Will Meet Again: In some of the episodes like this one: **'Sulith': I'll be back again! Now if you Excasuuuuuuuuuuuuuuue me (mocking link's voice), I'll...just go to exit Stage right. **'Garllem': Did you mean exit stage left, your highness? **'Sulith': YOU KNOW WHAT I SAID! *Brother-Sister Team: Jimm and Karin, Popo and Nana, Brando and Arin *Wondertwin Powers: JImm and Karin has those. They need to do a Patty-cake dance which either giving them some powerups from their pockets or something, or have some smart remark that work the plan and make it more easily. *Narrator: Most episodes have narrators, and some episodes have one of the character do the narrator role for some reasons **'ApplePeach': Well, that's because the narrator told me so. He told me to narratored this story. **'Giga': You mean retelling the sto... nevermind. *Talking Animal: Most animals, like Woko *Cheerful Children: ApplePeach. *Blue with Shock *Super-Deformed: The shows have much of those: **Jimm and Karin have this as one of their poses **Derak have couple of this **Jojo have a much of this, like if he uses or receives a " Megaton Punch" **Even Sulith, like one of them if she's really, really scared.....and Derak, and Garllem. *If It Tastes Bad, It Must Be Good for You:"Yeah but, how come most things I don't like is good for me, and most thing I do isn't?! I'M CONFUSED!" **Yes, even Diz is confused by that. *Incredibly Lame Pun: Few. **'Dr. Killa': *sigh* just why is some of my machines got to have Incrediby bad puns! *Third-Person Person: Yoshi. Giga and Woko sometimes have that(or rarely in general.). *Power Copy: MegaMan, as always. Jojo have some special moves from the fighters from his own series, even though he's being so goofy. Kirby. Jimm and Karin kinda have that after their patty-cake dance. *Hey, It's That Voice!: The Show have much of known voice actors like Lou Albano, BJ Ward, Jonathan Potts, Lex Lang, and even the amazing epic voice actor Jim Cummings himself. *Spoiled Brat: Wendy Koopa, Princess Majia, Diz, and Evilla. *Gilligan Cut: Couple, kinda like a running gag. **'ApplePeach': I think you need to use my pink princess dress. **'Sulith': Oh no. You're NOT going to dress me up with this outfit! **'ApplePeach': Aww, but It make you cute little princess! **'Sulith': I am a Adult, you moron! **'Peach': But It was necessary to distract the dragon! **'Sulith': NO IT'S NOT! **'Jon': Just admit, Sulith. **'Sulith': NO! I'm NOT Dressing as a fairy tale Princess of sorts and nothing you weridos can do about it! **'Peach': But Su- **'Sulith': I SAID THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN TO MAKE **(Cut to a scene where Sulith dress as a princess) **'Sulith': *sigh* why me... **- **'Sulith': Oh for the love of Gaia-Topia NO! I'm not letting you slide this time, princess! **'ApplePeach': You looks so cute with that dress! **'Sulith': That's besides the point! I let you idiots dress me up like a princess, but I'm not going into tower and acting like one like you, you little brat. You're REALLY starting to get me angry. **'ApplePeach': Can you do it for a snoopy snack? **'Sulith': I'm not a dog! And I'm a cat person! **'ApplePeach': Oh, yeah right. But pleeeease? **'Sulith': I'm officially getting angry. I don't have time for this! **'ApplePeach': Pretty Pleeease? Don't make me hit you with my frying pan! **'Sulith': I'm officially angry, ApplePeach! **'ApplePeach': Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? **'Sulith': FOR GOODNESS SAKE! YOU KNOW WHAT?! YOU REALLY REALLY REALLY OFFICIALLY STARTING TO TICK ME- **(Cut to a scene where Sulith in a tower) **'Sulith': *disappointed sigh* Why did that girl want me to do this... **- **'Dr. Killa': Mwhahahaha!!! With Robot Jet conquering Cookieville, Nothing can stop me now! Not even Princess ApplePeach! **(10 "unnecessary" minutes later) **(Cut to a scene where Dr. Killa's Fortress is halfway destroyed) **'Dr. Killa': ....oh boy...I don't think he should've done that. **'Mr. Bad': Yeah. **- **'Jimm': I think we're gonna do this! No robots can stop us from being awesome! **(Cut to a scene where Jimm and Karin got beaten up by Fu-tron with Black Bomberman standing depressed.) **'Jimm and Karin': ouch... **'Black Bomberman': Wow you guys are a bunch of idiots... *I Fell for Hours: In one episode, Jimm, Karin, Popo, and Nana fall down a bottomless pit trap created by the dark ice dragon, they litterly fell for hours, until they grow bored of it and asks the animators to bring them back to the dragon's throneroom. **'Popo': Okay, We're litterly falling for hours. **'Jimm': Sure was... *Split-Screen Phone Call: Couple of them *Storybook Episode: The Fairy tales episodes. *Superhero Episode: "Supa-Sport" *Space Episode: Few. *The Bus Came Back: Princess Majia in the episode "The Princess who snitched on me". And K' Nori returns in "Oh the BOMBERmanity", just for him being a recurring villain for a couple of episodes. *Wake Up, Go to School, Save the World: Jabi said exact sentence in one episode. **'Jabi': But first, I'll have to go to school, and then go save the world! So see you around. **'Bomberman': Well, bye. *All Just a Dream: "The Dark Ghost Nightmare" (probably as the title suggests) *Anti-Villain: Derak in the episode "Ghosty Mystery!". *Unexplained Recovery: In "Ghosty Mystery!", Derak seems to be catched in a explosion he causes from his final blow on Setona. Afterwards, he somehow manages to survive and become alive again to save the day. *Non Fatal Explosion: Couple of them. *Royal Brat: Princess Majia *Brick Joke: Couple of them, like the one where in one episode, Bowser and Dr. Killa ordered a pizza halfway through the episode. And then 3 minutes of the episode later, they gets a phone call from the pizza joint that his pizza has arrived, and they're having their plans on hold until they ate their pizzas. *He's Got a Weapon!: **'Giga': He's got a SPOON!! **'Woko': He's got a SPOON! **'Dr. Killa': *Holding a spoon* That's right you fools! I've got this spoon- **'Jojo': Are you kidding? Since we're in the kitchen...WE ALL GOT SPOONS! **'Giga, Jojo, Woko': YAY!!! ! *grab a spoons.* **'Dr. Killa': *disappointed sigh* I knew that's a stupid idea I've ever heard... **'K'': I heard that. *Yeah Shot: At the end of episode 100, and at the end of Nintendo and Iceboys12co. Show The Movie. *Friend to All Living Things: Princess ApplePeach, and Princess Peach *Cats Have Nine Lives: Sulith survived the explosion and finds his goons that she mentions that she also have nine lives before she reveals she uses the teleportion spell. **'Garllem': Wow!! Mistress?! How did you survived?! Nobody died from the explosion, because Nobody ever die in the kids cartoon! **'Sulith': I think you forgot one thing, like cats...I HAVE NINE LIVES! **'Sid': huh? what now? **'Sulith': Actually, I've magic to teleport here. I just making that up, except the "cats have nine lives" thing. **'Sid': ok... *Curse Cut Short: In the very end of one episode, K' got angry that Terllo forced him to clean the bank after the evil bomberman had been destroyed. **'K'': TERLLO YOU SON OF A —" *Frying Pan of Doom: One of ApplePeach's weapons of choice. *Big Ball of Violence: For a few fight scenes. *Gosh Dang It to Heck!: In the english dub, for most of the sentence. *Don't Explain the Joke: There's a couple. Like one: **'Jake': Seriously, I'm here to save my ass! **'Random Soldier #42': Watch your month boy, I'll- **'Jake': I'm referring to a donkey, dumby! *Crunchtastic: Sometimes it happens: Examples like: **Jojo's Kungific or Kungtastic **Giga's Elemerific *Everything's Better with Princesses *Parrot Expo-what?: **'Jabi': That guy? That was Crazy-Mabe joining with Doom-Doom The Voodoo Man! **'ApplePeach': You found Crazy-Mabe joining with....Dood-doody...what now? **'Jabi': That guy is Doom-Doom The Voo- **'ApplePeach': Doom-what The voo-who? **'Jabi': It's Doom-Doom, THE, Voodoo man **'ApplePeach': Who-who the what now? **'Jabi': Doom-Doom The Voodoo Man, you hear- **'ApplePeach': Doom-Doom The Voodoo Man? **'Jabi': Oh, NOW you're saying it right. **'ApplePeach': hehe....sorry? **'Jabi': No it's fine. *I'm a Doctor, Not a Placeholder: **'K' Nori': There will be no hope for you ms. panty face! **'Jimm': uh, Apple? Can you do anything with this wrenchy-thing? **'ApplePeach': Dang it, Jimm! I'm the princess, not a fighting construction worker! *Sudden Humility: **'Princess Majia': Alright, Mr. Nori-what do ya call it! Now time to get your butt handled! **'K'': Hahaha! You're joking! You're a princess, and you're fighting me with a princess cloths on?! I know you're always damn silly and too cute and weak! **'Princess Majia': That's.... Now I know what to be like Diz....THANK ALOT JERK! YOU ALMOST MAKE ME MISERABLE AS I ALREADY AM! **'Diz': Do I HAVE to be the "butt monkey"? *Heel Face Turn: Princess Majia have a change of heart, as she realized that love and friendship is important after helping the heroes defeat K Nori. Buuuut, she's still being a tricky princess. *Spoiled Sweet / Lovable Alpha Bitch: Princess Majia *Recycled IN SPACE!: Kinda. Some episodes have this trope in different worlds/lands/etc. and/or a different scenario, and some episodes have that literrly. *Nosebleed: Garllem does this when he sees Sulith in a purple bikini in one episode. **'Sid': Oh, I hated to break it to you, but that mistress is in her half-clothed this whole time. **'Garllem': *Cover his bleeding nose* I NOTICES!! **'Sid': Well you bring it upon yourself. perv. **'Garllem': *Still Cover his bleeding nose* What did you say?! *Friendly Rivalry: Sid to Diz (despite the fact that Sid is one of Sulith's lackeys and Diz is sort of a anti-hero) *Getting Crap Past the Radar: Couple likes: **ApplePeach in a one-piece bathing suit. **Sulith in a purple biniki. Well honesty, anyone in a biniki. **Diz somehow falls down the floor and look under Majia before she kick him. *Those Two Bad Guys: Garllem and Sid *Comedy as a Weapon *The Rival: K Nori to Terllo. *Naïve Everygirl: Princess ApplePeach *Tempting Fate: Couple at least.: **'Terllo': Well that biker moron stole my batteries for my new machine, and using it for his destroying robot. And I'm ran out of gas. *sign* at least things can't get any worse besides the fact that K' is ahead of me. **(K Nori using a destroying robot aimming at Terllo and shoot a bunch of missle at him) **'Terllo': By judging the way this was going...This Is Gonna Suck... **'Link': You know, you really shouldn't have said that. *When the Clock Strikes Twelve: In one episode, K Nori challenges the heroes that when the clock strikes twelve the city will be destroyed. But they're too late.....Buuut K Nori didn't even get to destroys the city due to the robot is turned off by Jake with a remote. *Groin Attack: Princess ApplePeach does this to K Nori in one episode **'Princess ApplePeach': Ha to yourself, you jerk! *Cooldown Hug: ApplePeach mostly does this when Jon/Woko/Rina/Giga/Jimm/Karin/Diz/Kaina/Majia/etc. was strict. *Canon Foreigner: Princess Majia, well at least before she made it in one of Iceboys12co.'s games. K' Nori. And there's a couple. *Big Eater: Princess ApplePeach, Yoshi, Woko, Giga, Jojo(Sometimes obivously), Diz, Popo and Nana(Sometimes obivously). *Cheaters Never Prosper: Terllo don't cheat all the time, but K Nori does. And of course Terllo tell him this, through K' still cheating, or at least attempt to. This is probably is one of the reasons why Terllo and K' Nori are enemies and rivals at this point. *Grand Finale: Episode 100 is originally this, but it was still continued on. *Un-Canceled: The entire series still continued after Episode 100 as the after the credits said. *Series Fauxnale: ApplePeach telling the viewers that the show will still live on after Episode 100 and thanks the viewers for supporting Nintendo and Iceboys12co. for this show. And then the show lasts for many many seasons and so on. *Good All Along: Terllo in "A Max Off". Category:TV Shows Category:Shows Category:Iceboys12co. Category:Nintendo Category:Princess ApplePeach Category:Yonic Category:PoPo PaPa Category:Elemental Thief Category:Kirby Category:Donkey Kong Category:Mario Category:Zelda Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Fantendo Category:Anime Category:Comedy Category:PG Category:Nintendo and Iceboys12co. Show Category:Ninja Brando